New Places New Faces
by I'mSecretlyANinjaTimeLord
Summary: JPOV "I hated moving, we had moved 4 times since I was 6!" Jiriaya is an irksome teen, always getting into grief, so his parents send him to a private school. He refuses to go but when he gets there he meets a strange boy... JiOro Yaoi Lemons Eventually
1. Breaking News

**Jiraiya X Orochimaru**

**New Surroundings**

**Chapter 1 - The News**

"_Huh," _I thought to myself, _"I don't remember that drumbeat in that song."_ I turned to face my door, and saw my parents stood, _"Ah, so it wasn't a drumbeat, it was my door."_ They were waiting at my door for me to grant permission to enter.

"Come in." I sighed, "What is it?"

My parents walked in and my father stood with his arm around my mother. Like me, my father had been graced, from the age of 4, with prematurely white hair, and red markings running down his cheeks like tears. Unlike myself though, my father had short, crew cut hair and menacingly dark eyes; he was also tall and well-built: another trait I had inherited from my father. My mother, on the other hand, however, was a small woman with a delicate frame. She may have looked fragile, but my mother was a very strong woman, both mentally and physically. She had soft dark eyes, which was the only thing which made me my mother's son. I straightened my back and gestured my head forward, as if urging the reason why they had disturbed me out of them. My mother sighed at sat beside me.

"Jiraiya, we have some … news … for you."

"Yeah… So what is it?"

She started stroking the long, tangled, white mess that was my hair, and I knew that the news was bad news.

"Honey, we're moving…"

"What the fuck! No way! Seriously!?'

"…in a week."

"Fuck off you assholes! Do you hate me or something? I'm not moving!"

I fell backward onto my bed, landing on my cat, Chester, in the process. He hissed and ran out of my room.

"Why the hell am I just finding out now?!"

"Well, bec-"

My mothers soft, calming tone was interrupted by the intimidating boom that was the voice of my father.

"Because you are a petulant brat and we knew you'd act like this!"

He sighed and stormed out of my room. My mother sighed and moved closer to me. My back was turned to her so she rubbed my shoulder.

"Jiraiya. This is good, there are far too man bad influences around here. Those 19 year-old-boys you hang around with are no good! You constantly curse, no matter who's around to hear you, you show no respect to me or your father, or anyone for that matter, especially women, who you seem to have the most unhealthy obsession with for a boy of your age. You are always getting into fights, and it's usually because of those boys. I get at least 3 phone calls from your headmaster a week; and that's on a good week, your grades are slipping and you don't talk to anyone your own age. This is good for you!'

I sighed, " I fucking hate moving! It's suckish!"

"Tsunade moved to the same area about 6 months ago."

"_Well at least I won't be alone this time around!" _I didn't reply to y mothers 'last resort' statement. I couldn't be bothered with her anymore.

"Well, I tried. I guess it's up to your father to deal with you."

"_Shit!" _I thought as my mother left my room. He never hit me or anything, but my father knew how to throw his weight around. He was really scary when he was angry, he was one of the few people I was scared of.

I lay on my bed, in a room that in a week would no longer be my own. My stereo blazing the sound of System of a Down. I hated moving! We had moved 4 times in my lifetime already. When I was 6 we moved away from a place called Konoha and moved to the other side of the Fire Country. I didn't fit in at all and I couldn't make any new friends, I grew kind of shy and detached from everyone, including my parents. We moved again when I was 8, it was a major move, out of the Fire Country completely, to the Water Country. For a while, I was bullied, and got into a lot of fights, and lost 98% of them. At least, that was until I became very aggressive and detached, for about 3 months I didn't talk to anyone, including my parents. On my 11th birthday, we moved again, but it wasn't so bad this time around. A girl who I knew when I was 4, Tsunade, stayed in the village we moved to. It was great having friends for the first time, I stopped fighting and talked again. Unfortunately, after a year, Tsunade moved, then just after my 13th birthday and pretty close to Christmas, we moved back to the Fire Country. I made friends with some guys who were 3 years older than me, got into a lot of fights, under their influence. I very rarely went to school and again became very detached and aggressive. The only good thing about this move would be seeing Tsunade again!

"Jiraiya! Get down here!"

"_Shit!" _I thought as I heard my father's voice escalate up to me.

"JIRAIYA!"

I jumped as he shouted and ran down to the living room, passing my mother on the stairs. _"Great, she had to tell him!" My father was stood at the window. Slowly, I made my way over to him stopping on the rug in the center of the room. Nervously, my toes began to play and fidget with the fibers of the rug._

"_Yeah…?"_

_He turned and looked me up and down, and slowly, made his way over to me, stopping just inches away from me. I took half step back and cowered down, then looking up into my father's dark eyes._

"_I'm not a big softie, like your mom, so, I'm gonna say this once only…"_

_My father grabbed the 31 inches(1) of white that was my ponytail._

"_Fuck…!"_

_My father growled as I swore in his face. He tightened his grip around my hair and I gasped and fell onto one knee. _

"…_you'd better listen…"_

_He tugged a little more._

"…_we are moving, and that's final! I'll drag you by your fucking hair if I have to!"_

"_You will have to!"_

"_Don't get so cheeky. Now go pack!"_

_My father let go of my hair and I immediately rubbed the back of my head! I didn't want my father to get any angrier, so I left to go pack_

_Woooo Please review!_

_(1) = Because I love you all, and not because I'm a sad person, I measured and that's from the bottom of the skull to the base of the spine. It's the same as 82cm._


	2. Moving Day

**Jiraiya X Orochimaru**

**New Surroundings**

**Chapter 2 - Moving Day**

My father hauled the rest of my things into the back of our 4x4 as I struggled, hopelessly, to get into the back seat. The day after my parents told me, I broke the news to my friends that I was moving. Zamaru, the unofficial leader of our group, had said that he was going to get me a leaving gift, and to expect it in a few days. Two days later, on my way home from school, Samara, Jin, Takeo and Takeshi jumped me. I had cracked ribs, a black eye and several cuts and bruises all over me. I don't know why I didn't fight back and I was kicking myself for it now. At least I had a conversation starter.

*

We drove in silence for around 2 hours, listening to the pathetic rabble that was my moms 'Love Songs' CD.

"Mom…?"

"Yes, Jiraiya?"

"You know, you haven't actually told me where we are going."

"Oh! Right! Well we are moving back to Konoha. We'll be living in the estate they just built 3 years ago. You'll be going to an all boys prep school."

"What?! A Boarding School?!"

"No, not yet anyway. Just a prep school, you won't stay there during the term."

"_Not yet? They've thought abut it?" _I sighed as I thought over my mother's last comment, but I was to tired to start a fight with her.

*

"…Waaahhh…"

I woke up falling out of the car. I had fell asleep leaning against the door and my mom opened it and let me fall. I landed on my ribs and it was fucking sore!

"Ahhh…" Tears started to build up in my eyes, "…Fuck! Mom that hurt."

I slowly managed to get up. Never letting go of my ribs in the process. I made my way into the new house that I had been forcibly made to move to. I walked on and scanned the ground floor. It was open plan, the living room, dining room and the kitchen were all one room. There was a bathroom and a closet on the far side. The entire of the ground floor, apart for the bathroom which was tiled with cobalt and white tiles, was white. There was black furniture and even though it was obviously under furnished, it was classy and unreserved.

"Come and see your room sweetheart."

I followed my mother up the stairs and t the room at the end of the hall. I walked into a fully furnished room, minus personal effects. The floor was a dark gray, with three walls a slightly lighter shade. The main wall was red and the furniture was gray, red and black. For some odd reason though, there was only a chest of draws, a sofa and a TV with a games console, "_Cool! An X-Box 360! And it's connected this time" _The room was thin and had a patio door which lead to a veranda . The veranda was that big, but it was big enough, because I didn't expect a lot of guests. I turned and faced my parents who were stood at the door as I stood at the opposite side of the room.

"So, you like it?"

"Yeah it's okay…"

"How about we look at the rest of the room?"

As the puzzled look crept over my face, my father pointed to a flight of stairs , that somehow I had managed not to notice.

"Is that my room up there too?"

"Yeah, and your en suite is up there."

"Cool."

I headed up to the second floor of my new bedroom as my father left my room, _"That explains where there was no bed!"_ Like the room below, It was red and gray, only one wall being red, but unlike the first room, the floor was carpet, from the stairs upward. It was gray and had little specks of red through it. Everything matched, the bedcovers were gray, the curtains were red and every other accessory was either gray, red or black. Like the ground floor bathroom my bathroom was cobalt.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah mom, it's great."

"Great! Your father has went to get your things, so when he brings them up get unpacked as quickly and _neatly_ as possible, we have to go somewhere at 1 o'clock."

"Yeah, okay."

I spent one and a half hours unpacking my all of my stuff. It was all unpacked by 12.15 but it wasn't particularly tidy, so I spent half an hour making it a little more tidy.

*

"Jiraiya! Get dressed we have to go in 15 minutes!"

"Dad, where are we going?"

"We have a meeting at your new school! Don't dress like a bum."

"_I don't dress like a bum! Plus I was battered and bruised, I couldn't look presentable no matter what I wore." _I was about to shout back a really aggressive comment, but I then remembered I was talking to my father.

_*_

_Ten minutes later my father appeared at my door, instead of just shouting up at me._

"_What do you have on Jiraiya?"_

_I peeked out of my door and showed my father what I was wearing._

"_The jeans and shoes are good, but get off that top, put your kimono on."_

"_Nah, I'll put on my muscle top, the gray one."_

_My father sighed in defeat, we didn't have time to argue, so I pulled on my gray shirt and was dragged down to the car._


	3. First Encounter

I'mSecretlyANinjaVampire: Sorry I haven't posted sooner but I was on holiday with my best mate!!

Also just realised that I have no disclaimers but you all know that I don't own Naruto or it's characters in any way at all (as much as we all would love to :P) soo… Disclaimer: Don't own!**Jiraiya X Orochimaru**

**New Places, New Faces**

**Chapter 3: First Encounter**

We pulled up to an old castle building. It was surrounded by a new, modern building. I got out of the car and we headed to the main entrance. We walked into the main office and a small woman, who was a member of the administration staff, greeted us.

"Hello there, welcome to Konoha Boys Preparatory. Would it be correct to assume that you are Mr. And Mrs. Yagaki and your son, Jiraiya?

"Yes it would. Are we late?"

"No, not at all, the headmaster will be here in a few moments, take a seat over there."

"Thank you."

My father stood behind me and dug his fingers into my back as he pushed me over to the seating area we had just been directed to. I slouched into a seat and listened to the sound of footsteps heading toward us, it wasn't until they stopped in front of us that I even realised that the footsteps were important or that there was two sets and not just one.

"Hello there, I am Saratobi-Sensei, the headmaster of this school, and this is Orochimaru."

The dignified, young voice came from the mismatched container of an old man. He pointed to a small boy who appeared from behind him when he said 'Orochimaru' meaning the boy was Orochimaru. The old man extended a hand to my father, my mother, then he extended his hand to me, with a very demeaning grin on his face. I took his hand, even though I really didn't want to, and he roughly and vigorously shook it. He once more turned to my parents and the boy with him hid again.

"I take it that you are Mr. And Mrs. Yagaki?"

"Yes, but please, my name is Neko and this is my wife…"

"…Tsuki! And this is Jiraiya."

He properly looked me over and a curious face with hints of worry spread over his face.

"May I enquire as to what happened to your son, Mr. Yagaki?"

"Please: Neko. He was attacked three days ago, on the way home from school."

"Oh, very well then. Jiraiya-kun, I would like to introduce you to Orochimaru, he will be your guide and will hopefully make your transition easier, alright?"

"…Yeah…"

"…Errmmm… Hello, Jiraiya-kun…"

"Hey!"

A soft smile crept over Orochimaru's face, it was sweet and very adorable. It for, some odd reason, made me blush a light shade of pink.

"Orochimaru, could you please show Jiraiya around a bit, whilst I speak with his parents?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Suddenly an ice cold grip took my hand and I was pulled don a corridor away form the Headmaster and my parents. I was pulled down a few corridors, we turned left, left, right, right and then right again, before we stopped

"Okay, we shall get the basics out of the way. I am Orochimaru, as Sensei told you. I will be in your registration class of 5.1 and, I have, unfortunately, been asked if I would help you get to know the school."

"… 'Unfortunately.'…"

"It is nothing against you, people just tend to not get along with me and so I prefer to be on my own."

"Oh…"

"In fact, it is definitely nothing to do with you."

Orochimaru smiled at me, in fact, it wasn't a smile, it was more like a perverted grim, and it creeped me out. I looked away from Orochimaru and then had to look back, I could feel him staring at me.

"May I enquire as to what happened to you?"

I remembered my injuries.

"I got jumped on the way home from school on Friday by four 19 year-old guys."

"Oh… what did they do?"

"Quoting the doctor here, ' cracked ribs, severe bodily bruising, multiple grazes and bruising of the face' which is the black eye. There is nothing major, you know, like no brain damage or that."

"Ah, and how are your ribs now?"

"They're still a bit sore, but nothing I can't live with."

Orochimaru looked me up and down before continuing our journey down the corridor. He showed me all the corridors I would need to know for starting on Thursday. I hadn't realised 45 minutes had passed until Orochimaru started to lead me in the direction of the main office.

"You know, I _can_ walk on my own. You don't have to hold my hand."

"It took you a considerable amount of time for you to say that, almost as if you liked me holding your hand, that would explain why you were blushing the whole time that you have been with me."

The same creepy, pervy grew on Orochimaru's pale face. I was slightly shocked and blushed a deeper shade of red, almost disguising my birthmarks.

"I-I wasn't blushing!! And I didn't l-like you holding m-my hand!"

"Of course!"

I was really annoyed at him, what the hell was he going on about!!? Man, he was creepy. As my parents and Saratobi-Sensei walked out, thankfully, the blush faded off my cheeks.

"Do you like the school, Jiraiya?"

"Yes sir, it's very nice, but I _know _I'm going to get lost."

My new Sensei laughed at me and patted my back, trying to assure me I wouldn't get lost.

"Orochimaru and the rest of your new classmates will be sure to make sure you don't get lost, so there will be no need to worry!"

He laughed again, and I joined in nervously.

"Well, thank you for sassing us, and I'm sure that Jiraiya will settle in perfectly."

"I'm sure he will, and Tsuki, it was no problem!"

My parents thanked Saratobi-Sensei again and we headed to the car.

"Err, bye Orochimaru."

"Yes, goodbye Jiraiya-kun!"

The grin. It was over his face again! And no-one noticed!!! Unbelievable three other witnesses and not one of them noticed.

"There you go Jiraiya, a new friend already!"

"Yeah…"

My mother continued talking and I just drowned out her voice, strangely I was thinking of Orochimaru. How could he even suggest I liked him! Kami(1) he was so creepy!

The drive home was quicker than the drive there, and when we pulled into our drive there was a blonde figure at out door. She turned and waved, "_Tsunade!!"_

_(1) -- Kami = Means 'God'_


	4. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Do not own! *sniffle*

**.:Jiraiya X Orochimaru:.**

**New Places, New Faces  
****Chapter 4: Old Friends**

I jumped out of the car as the blonde girl turned to look at me. When she saw me her eyes widened, although, I wasn't sure if it was my injuries or how much I had grown that had sparked this reaction.

"Hey, Tsunade!"

"Oh my Kami! Jiraiya, I can't believe how tall you are!"

She locked her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged back. She let go, pulling back to stare to my face. As my father got out of the car, he closed his door and closed mine, or attempted to anyway. He slammed the boor into my already cracked ribs.

"What happened to your f-?"

"Arrgh… Fuck, dad, watch it!"

"Oh my Kami! (1) Are you okay? Jiraiya?"

"Sweetheart! Are you okay?"

"Jeez! Yes mom! I'm fine, not a fucking baby!"

My mother scowled and walked away followed by my father who done the same. I locked my arms around my ribs and closed the car door using my elbow and ass.

"That was nasty; she was only checking you were okay."

"No it wasn't. Plus, I'm always fine. Wanna come up?"

I nodded toward my house and gestured to Tsunade the direction of my room.

"Yeah!"

We walked up to my room and I collapsed on my new sofa . It was really comfy. Tsunade sat next to me and made her self at home, even more that I was.

"So what the hell happened to you?"

I laughed, making out that I was proud of my injuries.

"It's not just my face! Wanna see?"

Tsunade looked kind of shocked , but then smiled when she noticed that I was smiling.

"Yeah, go for it, just don't go completely naked on me, kay?"

I laughed and pulled off my tee, revealing my sculpted torso, which, judging by her reaction, Tsunade had not expected. My ribs were an insanely deep shade of purple, with a red outline that blended into the purple. Smaller cuts and bruises were spread sparingly over my body. Once again Tsunade's eyes widened, but this time I was sure it was my bruised body.

"Third time lucky: What the hell happened to you Jiraiya?"

"I got jumped on the way home from school…'

"What? You have never been the type to be beaten in a fight! Who were they?"

"It was four 19 year-old guys. I didn't really expect them to attack me though."

"Why?"

"They were _supposed _to be my friends."

"Oh… some friends!"

I slightly smiled at Tsunade and replaced my top.

"So how have you been? We haven't see each other in like 4 years, or something1'

I laughed.

"Yeah, it's been ages! I've been good. Although my mom said that we moved so I would have you as a friend again!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah, she said something about my attitude, but I don't really listen to her!"

Tsunade's smile shrunk, and then grew again.

"What about romance, you're a good looking guy, bet you've had some girlfriends, or boyfriends?"

"I've been with a few girls, but that's it and I don't do guys."

_(A/N): Forgive the pun :P_

"Oh! Sorry."

"Why'd you ask 'boyfriends'? Do you think I'm gay?"

"No! It was just in case. Why are you so touchy about it anyway?"

"I'm not!"

Tsunade was the second person to make out that they thought I was gay, and that was just today! I drifted out of the conversation as images of that weird kid, Orochimaru, from school whizzed through my head. The sound of Tsunade laughing brought me back to the real world.

"What about you Tsunade? Have you done anything interesting?"

"Not really, but when I finish school I have a secured place at medical school! I'm super chuffed!"

"Cool! That's great! And _your_ love life_?"_

"Nothing to exciting. I recently started seeing this guy, but it doesn't seem to be going anywhere and Ako-Chan asked me on a date so I'm going out with her tonight."

"… 'Her'?… are you bi-sexual?"

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?"

She scared me when she was angry! I didn't even mean to make her mad!

"No! It's cool!"

I half laughed and half nervously chuckled. The subject made me uncomfortable. Although why, I wasn't sure.

*

For about 2 hours Tsunade and myself sat and remember all the good old times. All the games we used to play. At one point we were crying with laughter, it felt good to be able to do that with someone, I hadn't done that with someone in a long time.

*

We had went down to the kitchen to get a drink an Tsunade was sat on the island.

"Hey, Jiraiya?"

"Yeah…?"

"A few of my friends awe gonna be in your year, wanna meet them, you know, so your not totally alone?"

"Yeah… sure."

I had someone to hang around with, kind of. Even though he creeped me out beyond belief , I still wanted to see Orochimaru again, for some bizarre reason!

"Well I have some things I gotta do before I go to bed for the night so I better get home. It's in-service(2) days for the next 2 days so I'll be over around 1-ish an' we'll go, 'kay?"

"Yeah… I guess!"

There was no way I was getting up that early! I walked Tsunade to the end of the drive and gave her a hug goodbye and she headed home.

_*_

_(1) - Kami = Means 'God'_

_(2) - Okay some people I know don't know what an in-service day is so I'm gonna tell y'all: it's a day where all students are to stay at home. Teachers and Administration Staff still go to work, and it's a day where they can sort out things like stock, finance, classes etc. _


	5. Meeting Her Friends

Disclaimer: Do Not Own *breaks into a sob*

**.: Jiraiya X Orochimaru :.**

**New Place, New Faces**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Her Friends**

I woke up when a sudden weight landed n my stomach, just short of my ribs. It was too bright for my eyes to adjust right away so I couldn't see what the weight restricting my movement was.

"Arrgh!… It burns… close the curtains!…"

I moaned through a yawn, throwing an arm over my face in the process: my pathetic attempt to shield my eyes.

"What the fuck is on me? I can't breathe!"

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Tsunade perched happily on my stomach.

"What the hell? Tsunade? What're you doing? I can't breathe, get off you fat ama(1)!"

Tsunade's eye twitched, her face was getting redder by the second and I was suddenly scared for my life.

"Err… Tsunade? I didn't mean it!"

"**You better have not you baka**(2)**!** **Yaru**(3)**!"**

"I'm sor-"

Tsunade had the strongest right hook ever! And her fist had just collided with my face reminding me of that fact.

"Ouch! What the hell! You burst my nose!"

"Sooo… you called me fat and called me an ama!"

"I was joking!"

"Soo…" Tsunade sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have hit you."

"That's okay! But why are you on my stomach?"

Tsunade pointed to my clock and slid off me, perching herself beside me comfortably.

"Ooopps…"

"Yeah, 'Ooopps'."

I rolled out of my bed, forgetting that all I had on was a pair of rather tight boxers.

"Nice bulge, but I don't wanna see it."

"Huh?"

I looked down and blushed. I grabbed fresh clothes and used them to cover my crotch as I hurried to the bathroom to get ready. I emerged looking , messier than when I had went in. I had on my black jeans and my white muscle tee-shirt.

"You are so skinny Jiraiya!"

I looked at Tsunade an smiled. I grabbed my white, short sleeved, kimono top from over my chair and began to fiddle about with the green braiding and ties when I put it on. After a short while I got fedup and tied it loosely around my hips, then put on my white canvas slips.

"So is that you ready?"

"Yeah."

"What about breakfast, don't you wanna eat?"

"No, I don't eat all that much."

I laughed and headed down my stairs.

"You coming Tsunade?"

She smiled and nodded and ran over to me. We both headed out of my room and when I reached the landing I shouted to my parents, letting them know I was going out, and that I'd be back late. I got out of the house before Tsunade, so I waited at the bottom of the drive for her.

"So who we going to see? And where?"

Tsunade slowly appeared beside me."

"We'll go see Genma first, and he's this way."

She pointed and I walked, with Tsunade following, in the direction she had just pointed. We had been walking for around 20 minutes before we reached Genma's drive, where Tsunade turned to look at me.

"You didn't clean your face very well this morning."

"Huh?"

Tsunade ran her thumb under my nose and held it up. It was covered in blood from when she had burst my nose earlier that morning, well, that afternoon. I wiped my nose and Tsunade led me up the drive and rattled on the door. Sleepily, Genma opened it and his eyes lit up when he looked at me. It was fucking scary, and it creeped me out more than Orochimaru!

"Hey Gen! How are you?"

She hugged the brunette, who had a senbon sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm good honey, who's this?"

He gestured to me and made a pervy gestured with his eyebrows.

"Heh, that's Jiraiya, he's gonna start in your year on Thursday."

"Oooh… good!"

He made the same pervy gesture with his eyebrows again., then gestured to us to come in to his home. Without hesitation, Tsunade took Genma's to go in and I had to follow.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna put some clothes on."

"Kay!"

Tsunade smiled and the weirdo ran up to, where I guessed, would be his room.

"Okay…" I whispered, "He is seriously freaky!"

"Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned this earlier: he's bi."

"What! And you brought _me_ here?!"

"Yeah, sorry, and to make matters worse, I think it's pretty obvious he likes you."

My eyes widened in shock. Then, when the idea fully registered in my mind, my jaw dropped and I sat, eyes popping out of my head, unable to say anything.

"Why are you blushing?"

"_I'm blushing?!" _I couldn't have been blushing, I had no reason to be blushing! Tsunade was laughing.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Of course not! Your birth marks just happened to grow over your face when I say something even remotely embarrassing."

"Shut it Tsunade!"

Tsunade laughed and looked at me questioningly.

"You honestly don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

Tsunade laughed again, _"What should I be noticing? What's so obvious that Tsunade can see it and I can't?!" _

"You are so naïve sometimes Jiraiya!"

I had no idea what Tsunade was talking about. I wasn't naïve or stupid! I just couldn't read other peoples minds!

"Back!"

Genma ran down the stirs an plonked himself next to me.

"Miss me?"

He purred suggestively at me.

"Err… Sure?"

"Awww… How sweet."

Tsunade laughed as I got redder. I shot daggers at her and wiped the smile of her face. We sat for about 20 minutes before Tsunade realised how uncomfortable, and still confused, I was and made up an excuse so we could leave.

*

We met 2 more of Tsunade's friends that day: Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. I ended up getting groped by Shikaku, and we were only at his place for 15 minutes. Tsunade couldn't stop laughing at me all the way to Inoichi's place, she kept saying I had got a semi which I totally didn't, well I did but how she noticed, and how I actually got said semi, I'll never know. Thankfully Inoichi didn't manhandle me, or wasn't totally in love with me at first sight, so it was alright sitting in his place. We left Inoichi's place around 6:45pm and went to chill at Tsunade's place.

*

"Heh! Shikaku gave you a semi!"

"No he didn't! And would you stop with that already?"

She laughed as I went kind of pink. She led me into her house and up to her room. She teased me for another hour and 4 minutes before I had to leave.

"Hey Tsunade, I gotta go now!"

"What! No way! I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe yeah, I dunno though."

"Kay, well byes!"

She gave me a hug and I left her house, to walk home in the cold and dark October night that was outside.

_(1) Ama = Bitch_

_(2) Baka = Idiot_

_(3) Yaro = Bastard_

**Next Chapter: Meeting Him Again**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!! **


	6. Meeting Him Again

**Chapter 6: Meeting Him Again**

_**Love, hugs and cookies to those who reviewed all that plus a glass of milk in the next chapter to those who do review! (Please remember this is all cyber love, hugs, cookies and milk)XD**_

**I walked out of Tsunade's house and a cold shiver ran down my spine; it was 8:35 at night, I had no coat and it was the middle of October. The worst thing was I was twenty minutes away from home and had to be there in ten. After walking for ten minutes my toes were numb and still had another ten minutes to walk in the next thirty seconds. I decided to take a shortcut through an alley. I seen the outlines of some guys, I had seen them at school that day and they were a few years older than I was. I was about to turn back when they called on me' "Hey kid! Wait up!" I ignored the shouts of them and two of them began to follow me. "Kid! Where ya going'?" The footsteps of the guys who were following me caught up with me and the hands began to pull at me, so I broke into a run. I kept running until I lost the guys who were following me. I decided to take my chances in another alley; hopefully this one would be safer. As I turned into the alley, I bumped into some one and fell on top of them. "Jiraiya?" I recognized the voice, but I didn't know where from and I couldn't make out there face just yet. "It's me Orochimaru?" "Oh! Hey!" I was glad it was dark because for some odd reason I was blushing again. "Jiraiya-kun, what's jagging into my hip? It's quite painful!" I thought for a moment, then I realised landing on Orochimaru sent tingles down my spine straight and straight to my crotch, but I don't know why. "Don't worry dude it's just my phone." I beamed bright red because I think Orochimaru knew what it was digging into his hip. I was so nervous I couldn't move. "Your phone, right!" My face was insanely red now, then I realised that I was still on top of Orochimaru. I jumped off and pulled my phone out my pocket, then Orochimaru stood up. "Are you sure that came out of the correct pocket Jiraiya-kun?" I was still blushing and I don't think could have gotten any redder, but if I could I sure as hell did, "…Yeah! Of course it came out of the right pocket!"**

**Orochimaru walked me home. On the way, we talked mostly about me and other random things , but very rarely did we actually talk about Orochimaru. Before we knew it, we were at outside my house. "Huh, I didn't realise how far we had walked already!" "What do you mean Jiraiya-kun?" "This is my house" "Oh right," He sounded gutted. "Do you wanna come in?" "Yeah it's only 8:55 after all." I smiled to Orochimaru but inside I was quite worried, I was late and my dad was in charge, and my mom wasn't home until 9:50pm. I showed him in and directed him to my room. "JIRAIYA!, COME HERE! NOW!." "**_**Shit" I thought, "Go on up stairs I'll be up just now, I just need to see what my dad wants." He nodded and made his way upstairs to my room as I headed to the kitchen, the origin of my fathers voice.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Review please! **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes!**_


End file.
